Barney's Fun
1993 Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney & Friends Episodes Video released in November 4, 1993. the not to be confused with the 1996 Season 3 home videos of same name. On June 24, 2007 later different lidle in "Let's Playing It Games!". 'Plot' Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids so Let's Play Games! Fun & Games Let's Hide and Seek, Beasball Games, Bolling, Then BJ's missing BJ's beasball cap hat, The Play Basket Ball!, Let's Play Tasket, Numbers!, Silly Sounds Radio!, Slep Nap and precent beaseball Games, Bolling, Then BJ's missing BJ's beasball cap hat, The Play Basket Ball!, Let's Play Tasket, Numbers!, Silly Sounds Radio!, Slep Nap and precent beaseball cap BJ's and Baby Bop's Yellow Blankey! 'Cast' *'Barney' *'Baby Bop' *'BJ' *'Jason' *'Min' *'Derek' *'Tina' Songs *Barney Theme Songs (preformed by: Cast) *My Famliy's Just Right For Me (preformed by: Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Having Fun Songs (preformed by: Barney, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Games (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Having Fun Songs (Reprise) (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Take Me Out To The Ballgame (performed by: Barney, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Help Prochet The Earth (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Jason and Tina) *It's Ok to Cry (preformed by: Barney and BJ) *The Barney Bag (preformed by: Barney, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *A Tasket A Tasket (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *The Basket Ball Songs (tune to: Games) (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *What Sould We Do? (preformed by: Jason) *Number Limbo (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *The Fixing Now (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Carnival Of Numbers (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Silly Sounds (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Roll Over (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *Laugh with Me! (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *The Airplane Songs (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *My Yellow Blankey (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) *I Love You (preformed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Derek and Tina) Notes/Triva *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Grown-Ups for a Day!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1996 Season 3 home video of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, was is the sound clip is taken from the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *When the kids say "The Barney Bag!", the making the somthing, was is the sound clip is taken from the 1996 Season 3 home videos of same name, ptich down to -7. *The same Games Muching used in this home video was also seen in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of same name. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *Jason wears the same clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a short hair. *Derek wears the same Jesse's clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a short hair. *Tina wears the same hairstyle and Kristen's clothes in the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a pony-tall. *Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Let's Show Respect". and the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. and a pony-tall. *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. Videos Category:1993 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:Barney Season 2 Category:Season 2 Videos